La Boda
by YoujiX
Summary: "Quedan cordialmente invitados a nuestra ceremonia que será llevada a cabo debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados y estúpidos... pero más estúpidos que desafortunados"... Ojo: la pareja Vriska x Tavros que señala el fic puede ser algo engañosa...muy engañosa... totalmente engañosa. ¿Y John?
1. Capítulo 1

.

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor al que ahora mismo odio profundamente pero que también secretamente lo amo :P (¿kismesis?)

.

**Advertencias:**

**Este fic contiene algo de spoiler, así que si no deseas enterarte de una forma ridícula de algunos acontecimientos que han pasado últimamente en el cómic de Homestuck, tienes todo el derecho de irte y no leer.**

**Relaciones tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales.**

**AU al extremo.**

**Palabrotas… nah, no es para tanto.**

**Un humor tonto e insípido.**

**Alguna que otra ridiculez.**

**Conflictos romántico-idiotas –sin sentido.**

**Cosas que no son lo que parecen y cosas que parecen pero no son (¿Acaso no es lo mismo?)**

**Pérdida de la dignidad de algunos personajes y de la autora misma.**

**Algo de spoiler…**

**¡Y muchos colores!**

Aún estoy en shock o_o.

Disculpen las tonterías que están a punto de leer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1.**

No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era un amasijo de sensaciones confusas que hacían fiesta en su vientre y le daban de puñetazos en el pecho. Por minutos se sentía mareado, con unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Tenía la sensación de que el nudo de la corbata lo estaba asfixiando, o tal vez eran los zapatos o el chaleco o la camisa de puño doble; no podía ponerse de acuerdo que era lo que más le fastidiaba.

Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiró y la enfadada cara de su prometida al voltear a verlo le dio a entender que no le había agradado como había sonado aquello. El chico se encogió de hombros apenado por enojarla, lo último que quería era incordiarla, después de todo también era un día especial para ella.

Las risas ahogadas provenientes de la primera banca en donde estaban sentados los padrinos le distrajo por un momento. Se estaban burlando de la cara de perro regañado que tenía en ese instante de una forma nada discreta terminando por llamar la atención del padre que alzó la voz y los mandó a callar. El novio intentó suspirar de nuevo pero la filosa mirada de su novia se lo impidió, atorándoselo en la garganta. Al sentir la nada delicada presión en sus manos, tragó en secó y como pudo le sonrió tratando de calmarla.

Ella resopló y sin soltarle de las manos (como habían estado desde que el padre había comenzado con la ceremonia) presionó de nuevo el agarre y alzó la mirada hacia el padre.

Vaya manera de empezar las cosas.

El chico se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era guardar silencio y esperar a que todo terminara.

Los minutos pasaban y el padre parecía no querer dejar de parlotear. Le entraron unas enormes ganar de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato pero si lo hacía iba ser bastante obvio tomando en cuenta que estaba en medio de la iglesia, sentado frente a frente con su novia y teniendo a su costado derecho al padre y al izquierdo a todas esas personas que parecían estar esperando cualquier error de parte de él para estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Tenía que encontrar una forma discreta de matar el tiempo sentado ahí.

Entonces miró discretamente hacia los lados, paseando su mirada por la altísima cúpula de la iglesia e impresionándose por la gran cantidad de detalles en sus paredes; de su boca salió algo parecido a un _¡wow!_ Y su novia creyéndose halagada le sonrió, cosa que él ni se dio por enterado. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la hastiada cara del padre que ya le tenía aburrido con su incesante parloteo de esposos, vida en pareja, sacrificios, oraciones, shalala y bla bla bla sin sentido, que deseó que se le cayera el ventilador para que se callara de una buena vez; rodó los ojos y mejor se quedó mirando la alfombra azul eléctrico que con tanto ahínco su futura esposa había elegido para ese día y no había aceptado un no por respuesta porque de haberlo hecho le hubiera arrancado las piernas.

Debía sentirse emocionado pero tal vez no fuera la manera correcta de describir su situación al tener enfrente a la chica con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Aunque también, una explicación lógica para él sería que los nervios le estaban haciendo una mala jugada y en vez de estar disfrutando de la ceremonia se estuviera rompiendo la cabeza con cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su futura y feliz vida de casado que le esperaba.

Después de todo, él había dado el primer paso al haberle pedido que fuera su esposa y ella el segundo al no negarse. Ya habían recorrido bastante camino juntos, se conocían desde hace años y aunque hacía solo algunos meses habían comenzado su relación creyó que había llegado la hora de formalizarla. Pero vamos, que eso de casarse era lo único que les faltaba, su vida a lado de ella era maravillosa… tal vez un poco salvaje.

Tampoco es que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, pero a veces la convivencia resultaba algo complicada… muy complicada.

Pero los golpes, las rabietas, las heridas punzocortantes, las continuas visitas al hospital, las llamadas de urgencia a las 3:00 de la mañana y las órdenes de restricción (por mencionar algunas de las maravillosas vivencias que tenían en su haber) eran comunes entre parejas ¿Verdad?, además ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Él había visitado la casa de su futura suegra y a pesar del profundo miedo que le inspiraba esa mujer, se armó de valor y pidió la mano de su delicada hija. Tuvo tanta suerte de no ser devorado y eso definitivamente podía considerarse como una buena señal porque después de un tiempo de caos, se le fue concedida su petición.

Recuerda haber salido hecho un manojo de nervios de esa casa del terror tomado de la mano de su novia que subió con él a la ambulancia para que le cerraran la profunda herida que le quedó al serle arrojada una lámpara en la cabeza. Su suegra, tan endemoniadamente sobreprotectora.

Con sus padres había sido un poco más tranquila la situación. Apenas les dio la noticia, lo sacaron a la calle y le cerraron la puerta en la nariz. Por eso no le sorprendía que no se hubieran presentado en la iglesia y tampoco esperaba verlos en la fiesta. Bueno, ya les mandaría después sus respectivas rebanadas de pastel.

Debía sentirse orgulloso, satisfecho con su perseverancia; había trabajo tanto para que esa boda se realizara y fuera de ensueño, para que ella se sintiera la novia más feliz del mundo, para que ese día fuera recordado por todo aquel que estuviera presente como testigo de su enlace. Miró a su novia y se veía radiante ante sus ojos, era preciosa y más con el vestido blanco y su salvaje cabello recogido en un peinado que la hacía ver aún más bella. No podía existir novia alguna que se pudiera comparar con la que tenía enfrente. Ninguna.

Tenía a la mayoría de la gente que quería, reunida en un mismo lugar, algunos habían venido desde tan lejos para estar con él, era su deber darles la mejor estancia que pudieran haber tenido. Sus padrinos eran los amigos de su infancia, con los que había convivido largas tardes de juegos y travesuras, los que lo conocían como la palma de su mano y que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo habían aceptado estar con él ese día, a excepción de uno.

Cargaba con una responsabilidad enorme a sus espaldas, no podía fallarles.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía así?

¿Qué era lo que faltaba?

No entendía por qué no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que parte de su dedicación, tiempo y esfuerzo habían conseguido que esa boda se diera. Pues en vez de eso, el estar ahí no le traía la satisfacción que él deseaba. La regía iglesia parecía más alta de lo que normalmente se veía desde afuera y mucho más grande de lo que se sentía al estar adentro, como si a pesar de la inmensa cantidad de personas atiborrando hasta la última banca en espera a que terminara la tediosa ceremonia para correr como desesperados a la fiesta, no existiera.

Era tan tonto sentirse solo entre tanta gente reunida.

Tan estúpidamente vacío…

El carraspeo por parte del padre le despertó de su incómodo letargo.

- Eh… - en realidad había estado tan perdido en sus memorias que ni siquiera había escuchado su llamado y por lo mismo no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir – ah…

- Vamos hijo, que no tenemos todo el día – le contestó el padre, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le sacó el aire- ¿Aceptas o no?

- ¿Q-ué?- apenas podía recobrar el aire y una ligera tos hacía más incómodo el momento. Su novia un poco desesperada, le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna. El padre rio por debajo.

- ¿Qué, acaso ya te arrepentiste?- le dijo el padre, provocando las risas entre los invitados. La novia le fulminó con la mirada.

Mientras, algunos de los padrinos se debatían entre reír o no sabiendo que no contaban con el agrado del padre.

- Claro, él dice un chiste y todos se ríen pero cuando uno quiere hacer lo mismo lo excomulgan… vaya desigualdad de mierda- refunfuñó uno de ellos con su característico siseo. Sin esperarlo, recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte del que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Shhhh, cállate Sollux, entre tanto barullo no logró localizar a John y si sigues berreando, menos lo voy a escuchar – le reclamó un chico rubio, presionando sus dedos en su oído. El chico se inclinó un poco tratando de alejarse del ruido - aquí cuervo desplumado a ventisca ligera, repito, aquí cuervo desplumado a ventisca ligera, contesta….

Pero el ruido junto con la interferencia con la que había estado combatiendo desde hacía algunos minutos no estaba ayudando en nada. El maldito dispositivo de sonido solo emitía mensajes cortados por parte del otro interlocutor que no se lograban entender.

- Puta madre John, se te está haciendo tarde ¿Dónde mierda estás?- el chico tomó el pequeño micrófono que tenía escondido en la solapa de su negro traje y se lo llevó a los labios- ¡La ceremonia está a punto de terminar, pendejo!

- Dave, baja la voz, ella está mirada hacia acá –Sollux lo jaloneó, logrando que Dave volviera a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Los dos desviaron la mirada hacia un lado, disimulando sus nervios.

- ¿Qué sucede Vriska?- le pregunto su novio al sentir que ella había dejado de estrujar la tela de su pantalón.

Por un momento ella creyó haber escuchado el nombre del innombrable saliendo de los labios de uno de los imbéciles que estaban sentados a unos cuantos metros. Les miró escaneando cada uno de sus gestos pero no logró encontrar pistas que afirmara que así había sido y todo porque se había atrasado en emboscarlos debido a que se distrajo al pellizcar a su futuro marido. Gruñó por debajo y dio un taconazo en el suelo que quedó agujereado en sus sagradas piedras.

- No me pasa nada _amoooor_ - alargó la última palabra tratando de sonar melosa pero parecía más una amenaza que una muestra de cariño- ¡Silencio! – alzó la voz y ante su rugido todos los presentes no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse sentados en su lugar, como niños regañados.

Vriska se giró de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada… - le tomó por el cuello y le acomodó la corbata sin que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo - así que apresúrate a contestar… – aflojó un poco el nudo mientras le sonreía de una forma macabra – y asegúrate de que sea una respuesta que me haga feliz… - con un movimiento veloz, apretó el nudo de la corbata con tanta fuerza que por un segundo le cortó el aire al asustado chico – a ver padre…- se dirigió al susodicho con una voz cavernosa sin dejar de mirar al chico – siga con su puta ceremonia…

- Claro hija, claro – le sonrió el padre quien se inclinó un poco para tomar algo de la mesa - Si será perra está mujer …- habló entre dientes apenas se alejó un poco de la fiera pero prefirió seguir a tener que enfrentarse a su furia – entonces hijo… – le habló al novio que esta vez sí tenía puesta toda su atención gracias a la fiera vigilancia por parte de Vriska – prosigamos… – puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico como una forma de darle apoyo y ofrecerle sus condolencias. El padre carraspeo - así que…- miró de soslayo a la novia y alzó una ceja como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Apresure el ritmo… – le exigió la novia viendo como el padre desvariaba a cada segundo que pasaba. El padre suspiró derrotado.

"_Pobre perra desgraciada" _–pensó el padre, esta vez refiriéndose al chico.

- Tavros Nitram ¿Quieres recibir a Vriska Serket, como esposa – habló con tanta apatía que daba sueño - y prometer serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y bla bla bla y lo que sea… y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Tavros parecía querer prolongar su respuesta pero tan pronto volteó a ver a Vriska se aceleró su respiración.

- Si padre, si quiero – habló con tanta prisa que no pudo tartamudear ni una sola vez. Vriska asintió satisfecha.

El padre le miró como diciéndole "Estás seguro hijo" pero el chico bajó la mirada.

- Y bueno…- el padre tomó aire y continuó – lo mismo pero ponle tu nombre hija.

- Si padre, si quiero – pasó por alto el hecho de que el padre comenzara a resultarle molesto porque al fin había conseguido el meterse a Tavros en los bolsillos. Solo unas cuantas palabras más y pronto sería suyo.

"_Si pudieras ver esto perdedor"…-_Pensó Vriska con presunción pero al instante un sabor amargo le llenó le garganta. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó que los recuerdos y esa extraña sensación de añoranza se disolvieran en el aire.

En cambio, desde la banca de los padrinos, el cuchicheo entre ellos se calentaba más y más.

- No se ustedes… - dijo en voz baja uno de ellos, sólo para que sus compañeros lograran escucharlo- pero creo que el par de imbéciles se acobardó…

.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**.**

* * *

Normalmente acostumbro a utilizar palabras neutras en los fics que hago pero aquí he utilizado ( y seguiré utilizando lo que quede el resto del fic) una que otra palabra que forma parte del extenso vocabulario de insultos de mi país y que comparte con otros. Una disculpa por ello, estoy desahogándome XP.

Gracias por leer y snif... snif... ¡No hay que perder la esperanza! ( se va llorando hacia una esquina oscura a comer helado y a engordar)...


	2. Capítulo 2

Oh bueno… el segundo cap.

Sin sentido alguno.

Pero pasan los días y no puedo superarlo XPPPPP

¡Méndigo Hussie, devuélveme mi juventud! ¡Mis sueños, mi libertad!

(Así o más ridícula) XDDD.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO II**

.

Habían pasado larguísimos minutos que parecieron días enteros, pero entre cantos y alabanzas la ceremonia estaba culminando. Solo era cuestión de que el padre se decidiera por fin a liberarlos, si es que el muy sádico se tentaba el corazón y recortaba algo de su parloteo innecesariamente letárgico.

Pero como suele pasar en este tipo de situaciones, no se dio el milagro.

.

- Ya está, todo lo planeado ha sido un fracaso, nos han traicionado – se lamentó uno de los padrinos, llevándose un brazo a la cara para ocultar su mirada y dejando en claro su exagerado dramatismo.

- Silencio Ampora – le exigió Equius mientras tecleaba en su celular – trataré de llamar a… -vaciló un instante - ¿Cuál era el nombre clave de…

- Payaso cósmico y ventisca no se qué… o algo así, no recuerdo… - le susurró Jake desde la banca de atrás, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para que nadie más les escuchara – dame un segundo y te lo digo … pero baja la voz …

.

Jake se suponía que no debía estar ahí. De hecho, nadie de su familia debía estar a no ser que quisieran causar el gran alboroto y ser sacados a la fuerza de la iglesia.

Y esto sólo tenía una explicación.

John.

Pero como el hermano mayor que era, Jake sintió que su deber primordial era el de apoyar a su hermanito querido… y que mejor manera de hacerlo que filtrándose en la ceremonia con ese estúpido disfraz de barba, sombrero y enorme barriga falsa para vigilar de cerca el desarrollo de su plan. Además de que se suponía que tenía que evitar que los chicos llamaran la atención para que su jugarreta no fuera descubierta. Era algo así como la niñera oficial de los padrinos. Pero éstos eran tan ruidosos y él tan jodidamente fastidioso que uno podría preguntarse cómo diablos no los habían descubierto ya.

.

- Lo siento… - contestó Equius pero sin un ápice de vergüenza, en realidad sonaba un tanto soberbio – mi voz es muy fuerte…

- Si, si, ya sabes eso – Jake le dio un palmadita en el hombro – todo tú eres tan, pero tan fuerte...

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – le interrogó con una ceja levantada y alejándose un del respaldo del asiento. Eso le había sonado a burla ¿Se estaba atreviendo a burlarse de él?

- Nada…. nada de nada – le contestó el muchacho reprimiendo una risilla tonta.

- A todo esto – Eridan se metió en la plática, un poco ofendido de que nadie hubiera tomado en cuenta su dramática escena de hace un rato - ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir hablándonos por nombres tontos? Ya no tenemos 8 años, es ridículo…

- Muy cierto mpreg*…

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, Sollux!, ¡No porque tenga cierto interés en la reproducción de los caballitos de mar, me hace un hombre embara…

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh – lo silenciaron todos, cayéndole encima como changos rabiosos.

.

Al girarse hacia el altar para asegurarse de que no habían sido escuchados, suspiraron aliviados.

.

- Menos mal… - Jake se limpió el sudor de la frente – ya está, al próximo que ponga en peligro la misión lo esposaremos a Eridan y tiraremos la llave por el retrete.

.

Todos asintieron de inmediato.

.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el castigo? – se lamentó el chico en voz muy baja encogiéndose en su lugar, pero se le vino una idea a la cabeza que rápido le devolvió el ánimo – aunque por otro lado… – miró de soslayo a Sollux y se llevó las manos a las mejillas imaginando una y mil cosas que podrían suceder si se quedara a solas en una habitación junto con el atractivo* muchacho…

- Ni lo sueñes… – lo amenazó la pobre e indefensa víctima de sus más bajas pasiones, enterrándole disimuladamente el codo en la entrepierna de forma violenta y sorpresiva que a Eridan no le quedó más remedio que caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor.

.

Ni siquiera quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de ese idiota, pero conociéndolo ¡Y diablos, como lo conocía! no debía ser nada que a Sollux le viniera en gracia, y más si Eridan le dedicaba esa hambrienta mirada.

Mientras el chico se retorcía en el suelo y al parecer, por más quejidos que soltaba, nadie parecía prestarle atención – ni siquiera el padre – los demás chicos siguieron en lo suyo.

.

- Si, ese era, payaso cósmico…- contestó Jake acomodándose los lentes con aire intelectual y revisando sus apuntes en el cuadernillo donde tenía además, algunas otras cosas de la misión, lo que lo hacía ver más ñoño* de lo que era – y respondiendo a la pregunta… – prosiguió poniéndose en plan serio, levantando un dedo y el mentón con arrogancia – es obvio que es necesario…no, es un _deber _llamarnos por nuestros nombres claves, no tiene sentido habérnoslos puesto si no los utilizamos – finalizó con un tono serio y demandante como si el éxito de la misión consistiera de verdad en el hecho de llamar a sus amigos por los apodos ridículos que se inventaron un día antes.

- Ajá, claro, es más que obvio – dijo Sollux, dándole el avionazo y girándose hacia Equius – Y bueno, ¿Vas a llamar o no?

- En eso estoy – pero de un instante a otro el aparato se rompió - oh, menudo cacharro…

- Lo has destrozado por nada… no cargan con sus celulares o que se yo – Dave, que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido al margen de su conversación, se digno hablar con cierto tono de molestia – con John me he estado comunicando por medio del chícharo éste – señaló en su oído donde apenas asomaba el pequeño artefacto – pero la señal se fue o no sé qué demonios pasó…no sé porque le seguí el juego al muy estúpido…

- Conociéndole, seguro sacó la idea de reemplazar celulares por chícharos de alguna de sus tontas películas… - aseguró Jake, como si en verdad creyera que entre los dos, fuera el más maduro.

- Bueno chicos…-habló Sollux dando una palmada en sus piernas y suspirando desganado – lamentablemente tengo que coincidir con el pendejo llorón de ahí… – señaló a Eridan que entre su dolor y quejidos le enseñó el dedo medio, cosa que Sollux ignoró olímpicamente – aquí se rompió un taza y cada quien para su casa, fue un honor tocar con ustedes compañeros y cuantas pendejadas de frases se les pueda ocurrir…- hizo un intento por levantarse pero Dave lo regresó a su lugar.

- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? – le regañó el rubio.

- Pues que me voy…- contestó con tranquilidad, como si dejar una ceremonia siendo el padrino del novio y estar sentado a la vista de todos para salir silbando por la puerta fuera lo más normal del mundo – en primer lugar solo accedí a esto porque creí que en verdad los muy idiotas tendrían los huevos para cometer tal estupidez… pero veo que no. Así que, no sé ustedes, pero yo no le veo ningún sentido quedarme a esta penosa farsa de mierda. Hazte a un lado Strider, me largo de aquí.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que se acabe – lo jaloneó el rubio para impedir que se pusiera de pie.

.

¿Irse? Ah, no, eso sí que no. Si iban a hacer el ridículo, lo iban a hacer todos. No iba a lograr zafarse del lío así como así.

.

- ¡Suéltame Dave! – le exigió Captor, comenzando a enojarse.

- ¡Agárralo de los brazos Equius!

- ¡Lo tengo!

- ¡Yo lo agarro de aquí!

- ¡Suéltame pervertido! –gritó Sollux dándole un codazo en la cabeza a Eridan que tan pronto escucho que el chico pretendía marcharse sin él se aferró a lo primero que alcanzaron sus manos: el trasero de Sollux.

.

- ¡Señores ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido en la casa de señor?! – les gritó el padre que ya venía escuchando de nuevo el escándalo que comenzaba a subir de volumen.

.

Los chicos voltearon a verlo entre asustados y avergonzados porque de nueva cuenta las personas comenzaban a reír pero esta vez burlándose de su ridiculez. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que su pelea infantil había subido de tono, tanto para que hasta los novios les observaran con pena ajena.

- ¡Una vez más señores y los sacó a patadas de la iglesia!- sentenció el padre, quien ya estaba más que harto de toda esa bola de locos con los que tenía que lidiar.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió con la ceremonia.

.

"_Hijos de su…santa madre… están viendo que esta boda es una vil ridiculez y todavía se quieren pasar de graciosos… los muy"…_

.

_Aaaa aaaaaaa h!…_

.

El padre alzó la mirada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la iglesia pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

.

- Como iba diciendo…- miró unos segundos más hacia la puerta y convencido de que no había nada fuera de lugar, prosiguió – Si alguien de los aquí presentes…

.

_Aaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah hhh!…_

_._

_¿Otra vez?... no, no. No te distraigas, Tengo que terminar esto, me duele la cabeza y ya estoy fastidiado de la cara de resignación de este imbécil y la arrogancia de esta víbora…._

.

- …tiene alguna razón para….

.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaah hhhhhhh!…_

_._

"_¿Es que nadie más lo escucha?... _

.

- …oponerse a esta unión…

.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hhhhhhhhhh!…_

_._

"_Estoy seguro que viene de ahí… pero si lo acepto entonces aceptaré que estoy tan loco como esta panda de soquetes"…_

.

- …que hable ahora…

.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhhhhhhhh!..._

_._

"_¿Acaso es un intento para que no se de esta unión? ¿Es una señal acaso? ¿Eres tú Jesús?"_

.

- …o calle para siempre….

.

"_Pfffffff… si claro, esta no es un puta historia romántica de cliché, esas pendejadas solo pasan en las novelas o fics baratos de chicas ociosas y resentidas porque su pareja predilecta no se queda junta… malditas lacras… malditos esbirros de la humanidad, deberían matarlas a todas ¡Dios, por favor, llévatelas!"_

.

De pronto un ruido secó se escuchó desde la puerta de la iglesia, como si algo a toda velocidad hubiera chocado contra ella pero que al no lograr traspasarla, hubiera provocado una pequeña abolladura en la madera. O al menos eso era lo que parecía haber quedado en la puerta debido al extraño ataque.

Toda la gente reunida giró su atención hacia la puerta pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ver qué era lo que había sucedido. En parte por miedo y otra gran parte por flojera. Además de que si alguien se levantaba no faltaría el listo que al no encontrar lugar desde el inicio de la ceremonia, le ganaría el asiento al otro.

Los minutos pasaron y no parecía haber indicios de otro atentado. No se volvió a escuchar ningún ruido, salvo uno que otro gorgojeo de las palomas que se colaban por las ventanales de la parte superior de la iglesia.

.

- Tal vez fue un pájaro que se estrelló… - se aventuró a decir una de las personas que se encontraban hasta el fondo de la iglesia y por ende cerca de la puerta.

- O Tal vez fue toda una parvada de pájaros…- le contestó el de a lado.

.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar y antes de que el lugar se convirtiera en un mercado, el padre decidió dar por finalizada las especulaciones.

.

- La iglesia es muy vieja, es normal que en edificios antiguos se escuchen ruidos- habló con calma tratando de tranquilizarles – ahora hijos, si pudiéramos terminar la cere….

- ¡¿Quiere decir que la iglesia está embrujada?!- gritó desde el fondo de la iglesia una mujer histérica que se había puesto de pie.

- ¿Qué?- el padre se preguntó de dónde había sacado tal idea – No, no, lo que quiero decir es…

- ¡La iglesia está embrujada, huyan!

- ¡Todos vamos a morir!

- ¡Malditos, malditos sean todos!

.

Quién diría que la convención anual de cobardes se hubiera reunido justamente a esa hora, en ese día y en el mismo lugar. Para cuando el padre intentó pronunciar una palabra el caos ya había comenzado. Las personas comenzaron a gritar desesperadas y a saltar entre las bancas y a correr en todas direcciones para intentar salir del edificio. Corrían como gallinas sin cabeza, descontroladas y haciendo destrozos por donde iban pasando. El padre solo veía como la iglesia se volvía una zona de desastre a medida que toda esa gente miedosa se tiraba a la desesperación.

.

- ¡Sálvame Sollux!

- ¡Ya te dije que me sueltes Eridan! – Sollux batallaba para que el chico le soltara- ¡Lo putos fantasmas no existen! ¡Que alguien me quite a éste imbecil de encima !

.

Desde el otro lado del recinto las damas de honor veían también como la calma se desmoronaba.

.

- ¡Pero qué loco se ha vuelto todo esto! – gritaba emocionada Nepeta, dando saltos de un lado a otro sobre la banca para mirar alrededor.

- ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? – la reprendió Kanaya, sujetándola del vestido para que se mantuviera quieta – Solo mira el caos que se está armando….por favor Nepeta vuelve a sentarse, una señorita no debe brincar entre los asientos…

- Nah, creo que es divertido – le respondió sonriente, dando un gran salto y corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los padrinos.

- ¡Nepeta espera! – le llamó Feferi, alzando su vestido para intentar correr - ¡Se te ha olvidado la canasta! ¡No puedes repartir las bolsas de arroz sin la canasta de las bolsas de arroz!- gritaba desesperada y hecha un lío entre su vestido, la susodicha canasta y su largo cabello que se había atorado en una de las bancas - ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

- No puedo creerlo – se lamentó Kanaaya llevándose una mano a la cara.

.

Mientras tanto, la pareja de novios también miraba como su boda se volvía un desastre.

.

- De todas las malditas iglesias de la ciudad… ¡¿Y tú elegiste la que estaba embrujada?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos estabas pensando?! – le gritó Vriska, retorciendo el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

- Pero yo no… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- trató de defenderse Tavros que casi tenía encima a su linda novia a punto de ahorcarle con el lazo de piedras de cristal que tenían a su alrededor.

- ¡Es tu culpa! – le gritó Vriska que estaba hecha una furia y se había arrancado el velo dejando libre su largo cabello dándole un aspecto más intimidante, como de mafioso a punto de asesinar al enemigo en cuestión, en vez de la dulce y frágil novia que se suponía debía parecer.

- P-pero Vriska – Tavros se sentía cada vez más pequeño a su lado.

- ¡Pero nada! – rugió ella, tensando el lazó entre sus manos decidida a quedar viuda antes que nada.

.

- ¡A un lado!

.

Cuando Tavros creyó que sería asesinado, Vriska cayó hacia a un lado por la fuerza en la que había sido lanzada la canasta de las bolsas de arroz hacia su cara. Por un momento perdió el sentido de la orientación pero no tardó en regresar a la realidad cuando frente a sus ojos y ante las incrédulas miradas de Kanaya, Feferi, Tavros y uno que otro padrino chismoso que había visto la escena, la mismísima Aradia Megido caminó con elegancia absoluta hacia ella, subiendo los escalones que les separaban del altar con suma tranquilidad, envuelta en un hermoso vestido rojo para la ocasión y con su endemoniadamente perfecto cabello meciéndose suavemente al compás de su contoneo de caderas.

.

- Esa es mi chica…- suspiró Equius, orgulloso de cómo su novia había aprendido las técnicas de lanzar cuanta cosa tuviera en las manos desde una considerada distancia gracias a su enseñanza dedicada y rígida.

- Me la follo…- soltó sin pensar el distraído (y pronto cadáver) de Sollux que para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho (considerando que estaba a un lado de Equius) ya estaba tirado a tres metros de distancia con una banca encima y con un inconsciente Eridan aferrado a su pierna, que igualmente había sido lanzado junto con él por el novio de la chica.

.

- Aradia- siseó desde el suelo Vriska, mirándole retadoramente pero sin perder ese aire majestuoso de marquesa con la que muchos y una que otra había caído a sus encantos.

- Vriska – le miró desde arriba, saboreando cada una de las letras de ese nombre en sus labios. Dejó que se levantara y ya de pie no perdió la oportunidad de contemplarla en todo su esplendor.

.

Porque a pesar de tener el vestido sucio y descosido (debido a la caída), la mata de cabello despeinado y el maquillaje un poco corrido, se veía como una mujer de poder absoluto, una que podía darse el lujo de mirar por encima del hombro a quien fuera y despreciarlo, y aún así seguir siendo amada.

Vriska le miró con esos ojos llenos de malicia y seducción y le sonrió.

.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- a pesar de que la pregunta pudiera parecer agresiva, la voz de Vriska sonaba divertida, como si estuviese burlándose de ella – No recuerdo haberte invitado… - le recordó sonriente, jugando con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

.

Aradia también le sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

.

- Oh, querida, pero que tontita- ella se había acercado y con el dedo índice le tocó la punta de la nariz, tomando por sorpresa a Vriska por un segundo. Aradia pasó de largo y caminó hacia Tavros ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Pero no quedó ahí, tomo al chico entre sus brazos y lo estrujó en un abrazo que muchos ya hubieran querido.

.

Tavros se sonrojó cuando su cara se perdió entre los suaves pechos de la chica que parecía no desear soltarle enseguida.

.

- Mi querido amigo Tavros fue el que me invitó a esta preciosa ceremonia.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Vriska se jaló el cabello sin querer al escuchar tan vil jugarreta.

.

¡¿Qué Tavros se había atrevido a qué?!

.

* * *

_Mpreg._ Si, ya sé que es bastante conocido… pero para quien no sepa, el mpreg se refiere al embarazo masculino. Un mal chiste, si, lo sé.

_Atractivo._ No soy yo quien lo piensa, solo sus miles de fanáticas. Pero definitivamente yo no.

_Ñoño._ Hum… su significado es un poco variado, pero aquí lo utilice como sinónimo de nerd ridículo :P

Oh bueno. Gracias por leer :D


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Gracias por seguir esta rara historia y gracias también por sus comentarios ¡Me emocionan mucho! :D

Quisiera dedicarle este capitulín (cursi, cursi, everywhere) a **Kanaya** (jajajajajaja, así o más traumada) porque al fin, al fin, se le cumplió! ¡Muchas felicidades hermana, así se hace! XDDDDDDD ¡Nos has hecho feliz a todos! ¡Lloro de la alegría! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Sasdjflkjdsklfjkldsjgkjfdkl

Ejem…

En estos momentos tengo un extraño sentimiento de amor-odio-amor hacia San Hussie… ( y todo por su mentecato kismesis salido de la maga – aunque no tan salido -) ash, estoy hecha un lío (se rasca la cabeza).

Pero bueno, les dejo la tercera parte y nuevamente gracias por seguir el fic, espero que tambien sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO III**

.

Tavros era el que menos lugar tenía en el enfrentamiento entre esas dos mujeres fatales. Para empezar, él nunca se enteró que su amiga Aradia no había sido requerida para acompañarles en ese gran día. De hecho, Vriska se había ofrecido a entregarle a Aradia personalmente la invitación, negándose a ser acompañada por Tavros y poniendo como excusa que necesitaba tener un tiempo a solas con su también _superamiga_ Aradia de la que hace mucho tiempo no sabía nada. Y Tavros le había creído, el muy idiota.

.

- ¡¿Tú le entregaste otra invitación?! – pero Tavros no estaba en la mejor disposición para responder a sus preguntas pues seguía enterrado entre los pechos de Aradia. Por lo que haciéndole un favor al _infeliz, _ ella respondió en su lugar.

- Tavros no sabe nada de nuestras pequeñas rencillas _amiga_- respondió Aradia acentuando esa última palabra con cierto veneno impregnado en la voz – si le hubiera contado que esa invitación que se suponía que debía serme entregada, fue hecha pedazos frente a mis ojos… - Aradia se llevó una mano al pecho, dramatizando su teatral tristeza- no quiero ni imaginarme como lo habría tomado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Vriska no estaba escuchando claramente gracias a la ira que le quemaba el pecho.

.

Aradia no debía estar presente. No cuando era la única que podía hacer que todo lo que había planeado se le fuera de las manos. No cuando era la única que podía hacerla entrar en razón. No cuando era la única que hacía que las cosas tomarán el curso que debían de tomar…

…no cuando la misma Vriska se negaba a aceptar que estaba tomando una decisión equivocada.

.

- No Vriska… - la retó Aradia mirándola con una frialdad que por un instante hizo que Vriska sintiera su propia debilidad delatándola – ¡Como te atreves tú a llegar tan lejos con tal de olvidar! – alzó un brazo y le señaló de forma acusadora.

- ¡Cállate! –le gritó desesperada por saberse descubierta. A pesar de que la gran mayoría que les escuchaba no tenían ni idea de a qué se refería Aradia, Vriska sintió un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse ser señalada por cada una de las personas ahí reunidas. Intentó no dejarse llevar por las palabras de la chica pero no estaba preparada para lo que vendría.

.

Aradia suspiró con nostalgia y sus ojos parecieron mirarle con una calidez inmensa.

.

- ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?…- miró con cierta tristeza a su alrededor y también al chico entre su brazos – cuando tú y yo sabemos que aún le amas…

.

Los murmullos comenzaron a propagarse. Las pocas personas que no estaban distraídas en parecer un montón de ratones asustadizos, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica de vestido rojo que sobresalía no solo por su escote sino porque tenía al novio entre sus brazos y la novia parecía intentar evitar que saliese huyendo con él. Cuando escucharon las últimas palabras provenientes de la supuesta secuestradora, las especulaciones en torno a los tres dejaron de ser simples ideas.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es esa mujer?_

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

_Ni idea… pero no puedo dejar de ver sus pechos_

_Maldito suertudo…_

_¿Amar? ¿Amar a quién?_

_¿A quién le importa? ¡Esto es mejor que la puta misa!_

.

- ¡Pero que cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuursi! – se escuchó a lo lejos desde el otro lado de la iglesia.

.

Aradia se inclinó, enterrando mas a Tavros - que ya casi podía decir que le besaba el corazón a la chica - y se quitó los tacones. Calculó la distancia, retrocedió unos pasos y lanzó uno de sus zapatos hacia el entrometido que se había atrevido a interrumpir su monólogo y de paso a romper con el dramático ambiente. El zapato dio justo en la cabeza de la persona y lo noqueó al instante.

.

- Como iba diciendo… – por lo visto a Aradia no le importaba estar repartiendo, a diestra y siniestra, lanzamientos especiales a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente. Carraspeó y se preparó para volver a entrar en el papel de mujer fatal, sin embargo al darse la vuelta para encarar a Vriska lo que se encontró parecía más una hiena rabiosa que cualquier cosa.

.

Aquello último frase había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

.

- ¿Vriska?

- ¡Te dije que no te quería cerca de mí ni de mi novio! – la chica rasgó su vestido con total saña y lanzó al aire lo que había logrado arrancar de él, cayendo éste encima de uno de los aterrados monaguillos. Tan pronto sintió sus piernas libres de la pesada tela se lanzó hacia la otra chica, importándole un rábano la pérdida de la cordura y del glamour - ¡No vas a interferir en mi felicidad!

.

Aradia soltó a Tavros que estaba a punto de caer desmayado por la falta de aire. De un movimiento veloz rasgó de igual manera su largo vestido y lanzó lejos la tela rota que cayó encima de un convaleciente Tavros. Justo a tiempo, porque fue capaz de recibir a Vriska, cayendo al suelo y rodando entre golpes, insultos y jaladas de cabello.

.

- ¡Suéltame perra! ¡Acepta que estás mal!

- ¡Cállate puta entrometida!

- ¡Eso solo demuestra que estoy en lo cierto!

- ¡Que te calles bruja!

.

- ¿Había necesidad de romperse la ropa?- preguntó una incrédula Nepeta jugando cartas con Equius sentados en el suelo.

- ¡Si que la hay!- respondieron a coro y al instante un grupo de chicos que pasaron a un lado, corriendo para mirar de cerca la pelea.

.

Nepeta alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al grupo de pervertidos que babeaba a medida que las chicas se arrancaban la ropa y dejaban ver cada vez más sus bellos atributos.

.

- ¿No estás preocupado? – preguntó a Equius sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.

- Ella estará bien… es fuerte –se limitó a responder con tranquilidad porque minutos antes y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, Equius había amenazado de muerte a ese montón de mandriles que si se atrevían a interferir en la pelea de su novia sería él mismo quien los empalara.

.

No era secreto que él estuviera orgulloso de ella por ser tan o más fuerte que él. Y si los chicos querían babear pues bien, adelante. Pero debían de tener mucho cuidado con intentar algo más porque de ser así, ya podían comenzar a despedirse de sus pitos*.

.

- ¡Que alguien las detenga! – gritó Feferi a lo lejos aún con su cabello atorado.

- ¿Estás loca mujer? - le respondió un chico que veía el show cómodamente sentado en una de las bancas, sin zapatos y con los pies encima del respaldo de la banca de enfrente, justamente donde Feferi estaba atorada y por ende esos pies le quedaban casi pegados a la cara - ¿Cuándo ibas a ver todo este espectáculo en una boda? ¡Cállate y disfruta! – se inclinó para palmearle la cabeza y volvió a su lugar.

- Silencio Strider…- Kanaya caminó hacia él y le empujó los pies a un lado para poder darle una mano a Feferi – deberías hacerte cargo de tu hermano… – refunfuñó la chica mientras trataba de desenredar el cabello de Feferi y ésta lloriqueaba en voz baja - él sus amigos están apostando por ver quién es la que resulta vencedora… que inaudito…

- ¿Dave? – preguntó estúpidamente. Kanaya rodó los ojos por la obviedad - ¿Está ganando dinero y no lo comparte conmigo? ¡Maldito crío! - Dirk se levantó como rayó y salió corriendo hacia el grupo de personas que gritaba como enajenados. Atrás habían quedado sus zapatos.

- Pero qué desagradable…- en la cara de Kanaya se dibujó una mueca de asco y de una patada* mandó a volar los zapatos del chico.

.

A veces era cansado ser la voz de la razón en medio de todos esos locos que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Pareciera que en ese justo momento era la única que podía poner orden ya que hasta Aradia se había prestado a tan bajo espectáculo. ¿Cómo podían rebajarse a actuar como bestias cuando en vez de eso deberían estar sentados, escuchando la ceremonia de boda a la que habían sido respetuosamente invitados y actuar como las personas civilizadas que se suponía que eran?

Qué horror…dejarse llevar por tan primitivos instintos… que desalmado, que vergüenza, que…

.

- Hey chica linda ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le llamó una suave voz, dejando un pequeño suspiro acariciar la base de su nuca.

.

Kanaya fue tomada por sorpresa pero al reconocer la voz, sonrió avergonzada y se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba.

.

- Hola Rose… - contestó con una timidez que rayaba en la ridiculez, tanto que sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una risita tonta, producto de los nervios y la emoción. La rubia le sonrió de igual manera, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pero con los ojos brillantes por la ansiedad nacida del hambriento deseo por tocarle.

- ¡Hola Rose!- saludó alegremente Feferi que no se daba por enterada que estaba haciendo un mal tercio.

.

Fue cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que Kanaya no estaba sola y el hambre en sus ojos desapareció, para la mala suerte de Kanaya que no pensaba quedarse con las ganas. Empujó a Feferi hacia abajo como si tratara que la tierra se la tragara y la chica se quejó, pero Kanaya se hizo de oídos sordos.

.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea… – le susurró con aire sensual a Rose, quien recibió las palabras de Kanaya como una invitación a seguirle el juego.

- ¿Qué podra ser? – ronroneó muy cerca de su boca.

.

Kanaya sonrió.

.

- Tiene que ver contigo, conmigo… y con ese confesionario de allá.

.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Rose se volvió nuevamente de ese intenso brillo que le encantaba a Kanaya y tomándola de la mano salieron casi corriendo hacia el confesionario en medio de risas cómplices y pequeños roces de sus manos. Para cuando Feferi se dio cuenta, se había quedado sola.

.

- ¿Kanaya?... ¿Rose?... ¿Alguien?

.

A todo eso el padre se mantenía en un estado de coma. Miraba atónito de un lado a otro como el recinto estaba hecho un lío pero extrañamente no se sentía mal. Tal vez un poco aturdido, pero no culpable. De hecho, en algún aspecto retorcido, parecía genial todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Apenas habían pasado algunos minutos desde que había comenzado el caos pero de un lado a otro sucedían cosas que, hasta cierto punto, le llenaban de emoción e inspiración. Todavía era joven, era normal que viera con ojos diferentes lo que otros en su lugar y en su rango podían tachar de aberrante. Vamos, apenas era unos años mayor que el novio tirado a un lado, ¿Cómo no emocionarse por todo ese flujo de energía viciando el aire de ese antiguo edificio? ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por todas esas historias desarrollándose frente a sus narices como si le invitarán a ser parte de ellas?

.

- Esto es una señal…- susurró.

.

¡Pero no! ¡Eso no era la puta señal que estaba esperando para cambiar su mediocre destino! ¡No, por supuesto que no!

Porque de la nada y ante las incrédulas miradas de todos aquellos dentro de la iglesia, el estruendoso ruido de una explosión los ensordeció por cuestión de minutos y las regias puertas de madera de tres siglos de antigüedad salieron volando hacia algún rincón del edificio, perforando las paredes de piedra y quedando atascadas entre ellas. El lugar entero se inundó de cenizas y humo, dificultando la visión y quemándoles los ojos hasta las lágrimas.

Fue como si la iglesia temblara desde el suelo hasta la punta de la cruz de cobre que se alzaba en la más alta de sus murallas; las personas estaban aturdidas, las que habían logrado ponerse de pie se tambaleaban graciosamente y los que estaban tirados en el suelo… pues seguían ahí, desparramados y desmayados.

Entonces sin que nadie pudiera enfocar la mirada con precisión, una silueta se dibujo dentro de la espesa nube de humo a la entrada de la iglesia. Por un instante se mantuvo inmóvil como admirando su obra y a todas aquellas criaturas inferiores retorciéndose en su miseria como las alimañas que eran.

La imponente presencia comenzó a moverse, escalando por los escombros con un aire de misterio inquietante. Las pocas personas que había recuperado el sentido de la orientación al darse cuenta que la sombría figura avanzaba lentamente pero con una fuerza devastadora hacia ellos, retrocedieron presas del pánico, teniendo aún presente en sus cabezas la historia de la iglesia embrujada. Si todavía quedaba algún escéptico entre ellos, era seguro que con lo que acaba de pasar dejaría de serlo.

La misteriosa presencia siguió avanzando y la gente retrocediendo a su paso, vociferando auxilio, ocultándose entre los escombros, resbalando al suelo por el terror. Entonces, al llegar a los pies del altar, las personas que minutos antes gritaban emocionados por la pelea de chicas, le abrieron el paso y salieron huyendo. Sin inmutarse, la figura comenzó a subir, peldaño a peldaño, de forma tortuosamente lenta, en dirección hacia las dos chicas que seguían en el suelo. Sus pisadas se escuchaban por todo el recinto y cuando detuvo su andar, todos los ahí presentes retuvieron la respiración.

Por minutos que parecieron eternos el silencio fue devastador. Hasta que de pronto, la misteriosa presencia alzó lo que parecía un brazo y la gente temió lo peor; atemorizados la gran mayoría intentó refugiarse de lo que vendría a continuación y sin poder hacer nada para salvar sus vidas, aceptaron su pronta muerte cerrando los ojos.

La espesa nube de humo comenzó a disolverse poco a poco y sólo los que habían tenido la valentía de mantener los ojos abiertos observaron con una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad como la gris figura tomaba forma y color.

Primero las piernas, los brazos, la cabeza… ¿El gorro de duende?

El primero en salir del estupor fue Tavros, que desde el suelo intentó pronunciar algo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

La fantasmal presencia rompió con el sepulcral silencio del lugar, reclamando la atención que su sola presencia debía merecer; alzó su potente y varonil voz* para que todo el mundo oyera lo que había venido a augurar en ese nido de miedosas criaturas.

.

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludo efusivamente, sacándole un gesto de incredulidad a más de uno.

.

Quien hubiera creído que el terror viniera en un cuerpo tan delgado, con una sonriente cara y con una voz tan risueña como el aberrante cantar de aves a las 5:30 de la mañana.

¡Teman, teman por sus vidas patéticos intentos de organismos pluricelulares…

.

- No es cierto…- logró articular Vriska, con el voraz deseo de darse un tiro y acabar con esa bizarra situación.

.

…Porque John Egbert ha llegado!

**.**

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

_._

* * *

_._

_Pito*…_ Pues eso ¬_¬

_Patada*…._ Si, últimamente relaciono, hasta el cansancio, las patadas con Kanaya (Kanaya wiiiiiiiiiii)

_Varonil voz*… _cada que leo esta frase no puedo sacar de mi mente el doblaje que hace Octo de John y me parto de risa XDDDD

Por cierto Octo, para los que aún no estén enterados, es un chico que tiene un canal en YouTube donde hace doblajes de parodias de Homestuck ¡Es jodidamente genial el cabrón! Hace cientos de voces de todos – o casi todos los personajes – del cómic. Si les interesa pueden encontrarlo en su canal que se llama MasterYorgi. Tambien colabora su hermano que hace de Dirk y cuando Octo le da voz a Dave es asaskhdkjahdlasjdljs...me encanta escucharlos juntos X3

Pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, por fin apareció el escuálido de John alias ventisca arrabalera, ventana alenaya, washa washa o como mierda que sea su nombre clave... uy, que sucederá a apartir de ahora...

¡Pero por todos los diablos! ¡¿Donde carajos está Gamzee?! T_T

...

¡Gracias por seguirle el fic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (Emoción al 1000)

¡Kanaya te amo! XDDDDDDDDDD

.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, ¿Que tal? he vuelto con este nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado y no terminen dándose de topes contra alguna puerta por las cientos de ridiculeces en él XP... que al final de cuentas es eso, un montón de tonterias, pero que mas da XD, ¡Estoy loca!

Se siente raro escribir de esta manera, con tantas cosas raras, ¬_¬... pero bueno...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic, espero no decepcionarles.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos les dejo con el nuevo cap ¡Gracias por leer!

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO IV**

.

- Pod das mil pudas*… - exclamó Dirk tirado en el suelo, con la boca chorreándole en sangre y zarandeando a la persona que tenía a un lado – ¡Despiédate pipdesa, dienes que ved esdo*!

.

La pipdesa… no, la princesa… es decir, la persona, no era más que un inconsciente Jake que había ido a parar muy lejos al salir prácticamente volando, junto con Dirk, varios metros sobre el suelo hasta caer aparatosamente sobre tabiques y escombro, gracias a la repentina explosión provocada por su gracioso hermano el terrorista.

¿Pero porque Dirk hablaba de esa manera? Bueno, eso era otra historia. El punto aquí era que todos en la iglesia habían quedado casi muertos por la espectacular – mortal – aparición de un personaje salido de quien sabe que rincón del mundo para hacer de ese momento algo más bizarro de lo que anteriormente había parecido.

.

- ¿Ese es… – intentó preguntar Jake con los ojos entrecerrados y medio mareado por el golpe - ¡¿Por qué estoy medio desnudo?! – gritó, cubriéndose con sus brazos y se arrastró hasta quedar detrás de Dirk - ¿Tú hiciste esto? – le recriminó, mirándolo acusadoramente.

- ¡Ponde esdo!* – el rubio se hizo el desentendido, se quitó el chaleco de su traje y se lo puso sobre los hombros – ¿A que soy sodo un caballiedo?*

- ¿Qué? – Jake no le entendía ni jota- ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Te mordiste la lengua?

- Di… – respondió y Jake se rió por lo gracioso que sonaba su voz de macho* con ese acento. Parecía como si tuviera la nariz tapada, era realmente un chiste.

.

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

.

- Di "Hola, soy Manuel" – le pidió sonriente.

- Hoda, soy baduel*… – contestó muy obediente el rubio.

.

Jake se carcajeó en su cara, casi meándose de la risa.

.

- Ja, ja, diéte lo que quiedas pipdesa, en dealidad el que me la modio fuisde du*…

- ¿Eh? – sus carcajadas se detuvieron y lo miró confundido. Tal vez se lo estuviera imaginando, pero juraría que Dirk acaba de echarle la culpa - Pero yo no recuerdo…

- El maldito cabrón lo logró…

.

En el momento en que escucharon una tercera voz, tanto Dirk como Jake voltearon a ver al despeinado chico que estaba a un lado, igual de golpeado y cubierto de escombro y cenizas que ellos. El Strider al reconocerlo lo atrapó por el cuello y le revolvió los cabellos, hundiendo su puño dolorosamente en cráneo del muchacho.

.

- ¡Mida Dave, mida! – le gritó en el oído - ¡denías dazón, ed hijo de peda está ahí padado!* –Dirk se volteó hacia el otro chico – ¡Hey John! ¡una pedada du entada diunfal!* – le saludó con la mano, festejando como si nada el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por un pedazo de pared que cayó debido a la explosión.

.

John se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con los hermanos Strider en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Dirk le saludaba entre gritos y fiesta y Dave se limitó a saludarle apenas alzado una mano. También alcanzó a observar algo que parecía una mano que le saludaba casi escondida desde atrás del Srider mayor.

.

- ¡Hey chicos¡ ¿Qué hay?- saludo amigable, moviendo frenético las manos. De inmediato reparó en sus trajes - ¡Anda Dave, te ves bien! ¡Tú también Dirk, por cierto, Jane te manda saludos!

- ¡Gadias John! Cuando la vedas dile que dambién le mando daludos!

- ¡Se lo diré! – y estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque hablaba de esa manera pero el walkie-talkie colgado en su cintura le interrumpió.

.

_¿John?... ¿Me escuchas?...cambio…_

.

- ¿Uh? –John tomó el aparato - ¿Jane, donde estás?

.

_¡No, espera!_... _eso no… ¡Oh, no!..._

.

- ¿Jade? - reconoció la voz de su otra hermana - ¿Eres tú? contesten, cambio...

.

_Estamos en… lejos… ¡Gam… ¡Deja eso!..._

.

Lo poco que la interferencia permitió escuchar fue el ruido de algunas cosas rompiéndose y la voz de una de las chicas regañando a alguien. Lo último que se escuchó fue algo parecido a un _Honk!_ y luego, la comunicación se cortó.

.

- Diablos, espero que Jane no lo asesine… – John se rascó la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigos – Era Jane, está con… _ya saben quién…_ – susurró llevándose las manos hacia la boca…

- Pues si has logrado llegar, supongo que él también lo hará… - contestó Equius, sacándose fácilmente de encima las tres bancas que le habían caído.

- ¿Y ese sombrero? – le preguntó Nepeta mientras recogía alegremente los billetes de los apostadores que habían huido, tan fresca como una lechuga gracias a que Equius le había protegido de ser aplastada.

- Ah… -John se percató de ese pequeño detalle – quería pasar desapercibido ¿Qué tal, eh? ¿No parezco alguien de otro lugar?- abrió los brazos e hizo un gracioso movimiento de cejas que hizo sonreír a Nepeta y a Equius llevarse una mano a la cara.

- ¡Si, de tontolandia! - se escuchó a lo lejos entre el público.

- ¿Eh? – John se quitó el sombrero mirándolo con sumo detalle. A él le parecía un buen disfraz junto con… - ¡Diablos! ¡El bigote! – exclamó al pasarse una mano por la cara y no sentir el cosquilleo de pelo artificial - ¡Se me ha caído! ¡Jane me va a matar! – se lamentó.

- Casi no llegas idiota – Dave se había puesto de pie, quitándose de paso al pegoste de su hermano de un codazo. llegó hacia John, sacudiéndose los pantalones en el camino. Le dio un golpe en el hombro, y John dejo a un lado la pérdida del mostacho* y le saludo con un choque de puños – y si… - prosiguió Dave de una manera más calmada – comparto la opinión de la mayoría… vaya manera de entrar… que putada…

- Sí, bueno….- John se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reírse avergonzado – fue algo improvisado, en realidad iba entrar abriendo la puerta de una patada pero no conté con que estaría cerrada… hasta retrocedí unas cuantas esquinas para tomar impulso y toda la cosa… pero al final quede embarrado como una vil mierda… luego me desmayé y hace un rato que logré despertarme… mira, aún me cae sangre de la cabeza – se inclinó un poco y un hilillo de sangre resbaló entre sus cejas.

- Ah, eso explica, el golpe de hace un rato – comentó Equius con un gesto de burla en la cara pero sin poder reírse del todo.

- ¡Y también el grito! – se escuchó otra voz de alguna otra persona que escuchaba la conversación.

- Y también las lagunas y el retraso mental… - señaló Dave.

- ¡¿En verdad se escuchó?!- gritó John sorprendido – Diablos, creí que no. Ahora me siento como un tonto…

- Oh bueno, pero ya estás aquí. Al menos lo conseguiste…- le animó Nepeta.

- ¡Sí, eso fue genial! – John dio un salto emocionado - Lo bueno es que conseguimos unos cuantos explosivos del edificio que está siendo demolido a unas cuadras de aquí, si no, nunca hubiera podido traspasar esa puerta.

- Que ingenioso…

- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto - John no se daba cuenta que el supuesto halago de Dave no era más que una manera de burlarse de él – no todo el crédito me lo llevó yo, también…

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos está pasando aquí?!

.

La encolerizada voz de Vriska interrumpió la amena conversación, sacándole un susto a John en el proceso. Estaban tan metidos en su tonta plática que habían olvidado que estaban en medio de una iglesia cayéndose a pedazos, interrumpiendo lo que se suponía era una boda y lo más importante, que todos estaban escuchando los detalles de su maquiavélico plan arruina bodas, incluyendo al novio y a la mismísima Vriska Serket.

John dio un salto hacia ella y como si nada, le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

- ¡Vriska, ¿Qué hay?! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves muy hermosa! ¿Te cortaste el cabello?, ¡No me digas, yo se que sí!

- ¿Tú planeaste esto….- le apuntó con el dedo en medio de la costillas, empujándolo hacia atrás. Sus dientes rechinaron - ¿Tú y toda la panda de imbéciles que están ahí planearon toda esta mierda?

- Pues si…

.

Vriska abrió los ojos alarmada. Sabía que él chico era odiosamente honesto, no por nada le conocía con la palma de su mano, pero aun así, estaba sorprendida por el grado de cinismo con el que aceptaba su vil jugarreta.

.

- Pero si me dejas explicarte… - prosiguió John pero Vriska sin decir más, le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

.

El chico no se esperaba esa clase de bienvenida por parte de la chica, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue llevarse los brazos a la cabeza y agacharse de dolor. Vaya que la chica tenía una mano pesada.

.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Vriska? ¿Por qué me golpeas? – se quejó desde el suelo y con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! – le pisó un pie y John dio un brinco, sobándose el pie adolorido - ¡Casi matas a la mitad de los invitados del susto! ¡Mierda John, se estaban cagando del miedo y tú vienes y empeoras las cosas!

- Pero Vriska… - John intentó calmarle pero como siempre pasaba, ésta no escuchaba explicación alguna en su estado de ira descomunal.

- ¡Vienes a la iglesia sin invitación, te cueles a la ceremonia sin importarte qué, destruyes una puerta de quien sabe cuántos millones, casi matas a mis invitados!…- Vriska se contaba los dedos de las manos enfatizando cada uno de los errores que John había cometido en el lapso de uno cuantos minutos, para que él se diera cuenta que lo que había hecho no podía tener ninguna excusa, por más buena o inverosímil que pudiera ser.

- ¡Pero lo de la explosión fue idea de Karkat!- se excusó el chico, señalando a una figura que intentaba huir entre las ruinas.

.

Tan pronto se sintió descubierto mostró intenciones de correr pero alguien le detuvo, sujetándole desde la parte de atrás de su suéter con un largo bastón.

.

- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó triunfante entre sonoras risas la cazadora que había puesto fin a la graciosa huida del malhumorado secuaz. Se acercó y olisqueó un poco - ¡Mmmm, hueles bien! - Y sin aviso le lamió la cara, mordiéndole suavemente la mejilla.

- ¡Con un demonio, Terezi! ¡Suéltame! – se quejó el chico sitiendo una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo ante el roce y la cercanía de la chica ¡Que calor le provocaba esa mujer!...

.

Ella en cambio se alejó y se lo llevó consigo, levantándolo lo suficiente para que penas los pies del chico rozaran el suelo y diera vueltas en el aire como piñata, tratando de soltarse.

.

- ¡Maldita seas tú y tu estúpido bastón! ¡Ya verás cuando me suelte! ¡¿Que me ven perdedores de mierda?! - les gritó a las personas por donde pasaban - ¡¿Se les perdió algo?! ¡No van a encontrar a su puta madre aquí! ¡Esto no es un jodido espectáculo! ¡Métanse en sus putos asuntos hijo de su perra madre! ¡Cabronazos de mierda!

.

Era increíble la cantidad de insultos que podían salir de esa boca. Pero más increíble era la paciencia con la que la sonriente Terezi se paseaba con el rabioso chico a rastras a lo largo de todo el pasillo de la iglesia como si de una pasarela se tratara y Karkat fuera alguna clase de accesorio de diseñador; la chica disfrutaba con hacerle enojar, sobre todo cuando por momentos se paraba y posaba para las fotos que las personas les tomaban, muy sonriente ella y el chico mentándoles la madre de lo lindo.

Pero desgraciadamente el paseo terminó y lo liberó dejándolo caer a los pies de John.

.

- Todo tuyo lentecitos. No se te olvide devolvérmelo después – se despidió por el momento, guiñándole un ojo a Karkat antes de dirigirse, guiándose con el bastón, hacia donde estaba Feferi y sentarse a su lado - ¿Qué hay? – saludo sonriente tan pronto tomó asiento - ¿Qué loco, no?

- Ayúdame… – suplicó la chica, que ya estaba harta de estar atorada entre las bancas.

.

Terezi se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

.

- Me preguntó cómo se vería Karkat con un vestido de novia…

- ¿Eh?

.

En el altar, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse color de hormiga* entre Vriska, John y Karkat. La chica tan pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro chico, sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

.

- ¡Oh, pero si trajiste a tu mono de circo! ¡Qué sorpresa John! ¿No podías ser un poco más obvio? ¡Me estaba partiendo la cabeza pensando con quien ibas a ser equipo para intentar destruir el día más importante de mi vida! - reclamó Vriska escupiendo cuanto veneno pudiera salir de sus labios y sin embargo las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus bellos ojos no iban de acuerdo al intento de desprecio que quería demostrar.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste perra? – Karkat se puso de pie pero John le cerró el paso antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa. Le miró, indicándole que era él quien tenía que hablar con la chica.

.

Karkat de mala gana aceptó, haciéndose a un lado. No era su problema después de todo, el puto de John tenía que resolver por sí solo las cosas que tenía pendiente con la araña esa. Ya mucho le había ayudado por el día de hoy, no podía ni quería hacer algo más por ese imbécil. No cuando por su culpa había quedado como un idiota frente a Terezi y ésta se había divertido de lo lindo zamarreándole como una desgraciada muñeca de trapo.

.

- A un lado Strider, estos dos tiene cosas que hablar – le empujó al pasar a su lado, señalándole que había llegado la hora de que John se pusiera serio.

- No tienes que recordármelo enano… estamos juntos en esto ¿No?

- Si, si como sea, pero ya lárgate, tu noviecito tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que prestarte atención… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a llorar a algún rincón?

- Claro, justamente eso me marca la lista de tareas que tengo que cumplir hoy, mi itinerario no estaría completo sin una escena de amante despechado ¿sabes? Oh, Karkat, ¿Qué habría hecho sin ti?, lo hubiera olvidado por completo ¡Me has salvado! Estoy eternamente agradecido mi señor – le contestó apenas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, bajando de dos en dos los escalones que les separaban del suelo y el altar.

- Dave, eres una patética perra quejumbrosa… – le contestó Karkat pero Dave ya estaba algo lejos y sólo levantó una mano a modo de respuesta- Ay sí – se burló haciendo una burda imitación del rubio - me creo el chico guay para que todos vean lo súper genial que soy pero en realidad soy un cabroncete peliteñido que … mierda, necesito algo de beber, muero de sed – detuvo su interesante monólogo y se llevó una mano a la garganta, acariciando la leve quemadura que el cuello del suéter le había hecho al ser sujetado de una manera bastante violenta por parte de Terezi.

.

Pronto divisó la copa de la eucaristía en la mesa del altar y los ojos le brillaron.

.

- Vriska, yo… - John, por otro lado, sentía un terrible pesar al percatarse de que la chica trataba inútilmente de detener su inoportuno llanto.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! – se quejó Vriska, pasándose furiosa las manos por la cara, rasguñándose por momentos la piel de tan desesperada que estaba por detenerlas. Se sentía tan patética ¿Por qué justamente ahora tenía que mostrarse como una jodida niñita llorica? ¡Ella no era así! ¡Toda era culpa del maldito de John!. Sintió nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta y unas ganas terribles de salir huyendo para que nadie viera lo débil que era cuando el chico estaba cerca - ¡Argh! ¡desgraciadas, dejen de caer! ¡Malditas!

- Vriska… - le llamó John con suavidad, acercándose a ella con sigilo para no incomodarle - Yo no quería…- intentó tocarle pero la chica le apartó de un manotazo y dio un paso atrás, limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca con sus manos- no era mi intención…

- Claro, John, claro, ¡Nunca ha sido tu intención! – le reclamó la chica, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas del rostro y sonriendo de una amarga manera que hizo que John se sintiera como un completo idiota- ¡Nunca ha sido tu intención hacerme llorar ¿No?! ¡Nunca ha sido tu intención ponerme en segundo lugar! ¡Nunca ha sido tu intención hacer que me sintiera como si no valiera nada para ti! – por cada reclamo el chico no hacía más que asentir, haciéndola enfurecer cada vez más.

.

No podía creer el cinismo con el que ahora se presentaba después de tanto meses sin saber de él. No iba a permitir tanta desfachatez ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar su horrible cara después de lo sucedido? ¿Acaso no le había bastado con todo lo que había provocado? ¿Acaso creía que con el espectáculo que estaba haciendo en su boda, ella se tiraría a sus brazos y haría como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Pues no! ¡Carajo, no!, ¡Debía ser un completo idiota si por un momento creyó que ella se rebajaría a ese nivel de mujer urgida!

Pero John no parecía entender la indirecta.

.

- ¡Nunca ha sido tu intención ponerme en ridículo en frente de tanta gente y sobre todo…. – la voz de Vriska apenas podía escuchársele por el temblor que le sacudía de pies a cabeza. Se sentía tan estúpida al estar llorando frente al único que la había dejado con el corazón roto.

.

Pero si así lo quería, así lo tendría. No solo ella haría el ridículo, John también tendría que pagar por lo que le había hecho y que mejor que eso que quedar como un perfecto desgraciado frente a todas esas criticonas y chismosas personas que no hacían nada más que cuchichear entre ellas y comérsela viva con comentarios despectivos e insultantes.

Respiró hondamente antes de terminar de hablar, pero más que nada para armarse de valor, porque el solo saber que de su boca saldría aquella frase, hacía de su orgullo de mujer poderosa e inalcanzable una vil mancha de mierda.

.

– Pero sobre todo John… – dio un respingo y soltó meses y meses de dolor y remordimiento que la había, y seguían, matando en vida - ¡Nunca fue tu intención engañarme con la puta de Karkat Vantas!

.

El vino se le fue por el camino equivocado, la mitad que había alcanzado a beber salió disparada por su nariz y la otra mitad por su boca, bañando en el proceso a un monaguillo escondido debajo de la mesa de ceremonias. La garganta se le quemó y eso, junto con el ataque de tos que le había venido de pronto, le cortó la respiración. John tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que el chico se estaba revolcando en el suelo, ahogándose como pez fuera del agua.

Un gran y sonoro _¡Oooooooooh! _ Y alguno que otro _¡Aaaaaaah!_, _¡No puede ser! _y _¡Que pase el desgraciado!*_ Se escucharon en toda la iglesia, llenando de incertidumbre y de sorpresa a las personas ahí reunidas.

.

- ¿Por qué de pronto esto se siente como una seudonovela barata? – preguntó alguien entra la multitud.

- Misterios del universo, tal vez… es como un pésimo guión de algo que quiso ser un drama o algo así – le respondió el de al lado, alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

- Si… da un poco de pena…

.

John apenas procesaba las palabras que Vriska había soltado, quizás simplemente ni siquiera las había dicho, tal vez fuera producto de los nervios al estar frente a ella. El gesto de incredulidad adornando su rostro se le quedó por minutos, minutos en los que Karkat parecía convulsionarse en el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a un lado de él, Karkat ya estaba medio morado y no dejaba de toser y maldecir al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando John salió de su estupor y corrió en su auxilio.

.

- ¡Sálvala John! ¡Salva a tu patética perra! – gritó Vriska, ciega de odio y de tristeza, sintiendo un enorme agujero en el pecho.

.

El de ojos azules le ayudó a ponerse en pie, golpeándole la espalda para que el ataque de tos cesara de una buena vez. Cuando Karkat sintió que el aire de nueva cuenta circulaba por sus pulmones, empujó a John mandándolo al suelo y con una rabia mal contenida avanzó torpemente zancadas - sintiendo por momentos que el suelo se le movía bajo los pies- hacia Vriska, dispuesto a defender su honor.

Tal vez no pudiera golpear a una mujer pero al menos una bofetada en su perfecto rostro no la iba a matar… para su desgracia.

.

Vriska no se lo esperó y Karkat mucho menos.

Pero cuando la fuerte bofetada se escuchó por todo el recinto, la única mejilla enrojecida y marcada por el golpe no había sido la de la chica…

.

… sino la de Tavros.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**.**

* * *

.

¡Nooooooooo Tavros, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o! X(

auch, eso debió doler. ¿Y ahora que?... tengo la leve sospecha de que a Tavros se lo va a cargar el payaso (literal y deliciosamente hablando XDDDDD) diablos, me aflora mi lado perver, que verguenza...

Cuando comencé a escribir este cap tenía chorrocientas hojas y me dije ¡Mierda, esto es muy largo! así que recorté la parte donde Dirk y Jake se encontraban y terminaban como habían quedado al inicio del cap (¿qué?) ... amo esta pareja pero si me excedia, se iba a perder el momento de Vriska y John U_U, asi que una disculpa por si esa parte parece algo confusa... más confusa de lo habitual XD.

De todas formas si alguien quiere saber que pasó, me avisan y pues con mucho gusto pongo esa parte de la historia, no es la gran cosa pero me divertí escribiéndola :P

Tambien me debatía entre poner y no la traducción de lo que dice Dirk, pero había cosas que aunque yo las escribí no entendía ni madres despues de leerlo XDDDD, ese chico es un caso... solo pondré algunas, si hay alguna duda con las demás ¡Me avisan!

bueno, ahí va:

_Pod das mil pudas* _Por las mil putas (XD)

_¡Una pedada du entada diunfal!* _¡Una perrada tu entrada triunfal!

.

_Voz de macho* _Uy, me encanta imaginarlo con la voz del hermano (que no me acuerdo como se llama) de Octo (babeando) esos chicos son geniales.

_Hoda, soy baduel* _lo saqué de un comercial para jarabe de la tos o no se que cosa, el caso es que le preguntan a un niño su nombre y responde baduel, cuando en realidad era Manuel... y aún así la maestra lo escribe en el pizarrón y el niño quéjese y quéjese de que no es baduel si no baduel mientras sus compañeros se burlan de su nombre extraño XDDDD (no da risa si se describe U_U) mejor vean el comercial, es épico...

_Mostacho* _Bigote

_Color de hormiga* _ Una situación complicada, de alarma, vaya, que algo no está bien. Es un dicho que siempre me ha parecido gracioso, tiene que ver con el rojo, que se asocia con el color de las hormigas y que denota una situación de peligro o algo así :P

_¡Que pase el desgraciado!*_ ¡Señorita Laura! XD ¿Alguien no conoce a la supergenialmente famosa, reconocida mundialmente y pendiente de todos? ¿No? ¡Se quemarán en el infierno! muajajajaja...

Oh bien, espero que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por leer (no me cansó de repetirlo ¡Pero es la verdad!) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulín ¡Saludos!

.


End file.
